battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
EXPLOSIVES
Several entries in the Battlefield series feature specializations that increase the amount of explosive ammunition that can be carried by the player. This usually explained in-universe by the player's soldier utilizing more pockets or pouches to store the extra ammo. The ability to carry extra grenades is generally a separate specialization. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Explosives Leg Pouch is a primary specialization in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and is unlocked at Rank 8. It doubles the carrying capacity of all explosives. Note that this specialization doesn't increase the number of 40mm Grenades, that is accomplished by the Grenade Vest. As such this specialization is not available on Assault, unless the player uses a weapon available for all kits, which forces them to carry C4 instead of one of the three 40mm launchers. Battlefield 3 EXPL is a specialization in Battlefield 3. It gives the user an EOD vest that doubles the amount of explosives able to be carried. Note that FRAG increases the carrying capacity of grenades and M320/GP-30 rounds, not EXPL. The solo specialization is unlocked at rank 11, while the squad specialization, SQD EXPL, is unlocked at rank 31. Battlefield 4 With the introduction of Upgrade Paths, Battlefield 4 features several specializations that increase the amount of carried and deployed explosives for the Engineer, Support, and Recon. Increasing the amount of carried hand or 40mm Grenades remains a separate specialization. MINES MINES is a specialization featured in Battlefield 4 and is the first specialization apart of the Anti-Tank Upgrade Path for the Engineer. It increases the maximum number of Anti-Tank Mines and M2 SLAM munitions able to be held to six. ROCKETS ROCKETS is a specialization featured in Battlefield 4 and is the second specialization apart of the Anti-Tank Upgrade Path for the Engineer. It increases the maximum number of AT and AA ammunition to seven. MORE DEPLOYED EXPLOSIVES MORE DEPLOYED EXPLOSIVES is a specialization featured in Battlefield 4 and is the third specialization apart of the Anti-Tank Upgrade Path for the Engineer. It maximizes the number of, M15 AT Mines and M2 SLAMs, able to be deployed to six. This is useful for maximizing coverage of an area with mines, especially in the case of SLAM which requires several hits to destroy a vehicle. INDIRECT FIRE INDIRECT FIRE is a specialization featured in Battlefield 4 and is the third specialization apart of the Indirect Fire Upgrade Path for the Support. It increases the maximum ammunition of M224 Mortar and XM25 able to be held. CLAYMORES CLAYMORES is a specialization featured in Battlefield 4 and is the third specialization apart of the Perimeter Defense Upgrade Path for the Support. It increases the maximum number of Claymores able to be held to three. C4 EXPLOSIVES C4 EXPLOSIVES is a specialization featured in Battlefield 4 and is the second specialization apart of the Spec Ops Upgrade Path for the Recon. It increases the maximum inventory of C4 explosives to six. Battlefield Hardline EXTRA CHARGES is a Tier 3 specialization featured in Battlefield Hardline as a part of the Enforcer Reputation track. Similar to the "C4 EXPLOSIVES" Specialization from Battlefield 4, it increases the maximum number of Breaching Charges able to be carried at once. ca:EXPL Category:Specializations of Battlefield 3 Category:Specializations of Battlefield 4 Category:Specializations of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Specializations of Battlefield Hardline